czarodziejkifandomcom-20200215-history
Paige Matthews
'Paige Matthews '(2 Sierpień 1977 w San Franciscko) - Jest córką czarownicy Patricia Halliwell i ducha światłości Samuel Wilder. Adoptowali ją Mark i Helen Matthews, gdyż jej prawdziwi rodzice nie mogli jej zartrzymać, z powodu zagrożenia ze strony starszyzny. W maju 2001 po śmierci Prudence Halliwell, jej młodsza siostra Piper, wypowiada zaklęcie "Przywołania utraconej czarownicy". W magiczny sposób dowiaduje się o pogrzebie, gdzie poznaje swe przyrodnie siostry. Od tej pory, staje się jedną z Charmed Ones i z nimi walczy ze złem. W 8 sezonie jej mężem zostaje, kurator policyjny Henry Mitchell. Z epilogu wynika że, podjęła pełnoetatową pracę ducha światłości i ma trójkę dzieci: Henry Mitchell Jr. oraz bliźniaczki. Objawienie jako Czarodziejka thumb|left|176px|Paige po odkryciu mocy telekinezy orbitalnej Paige przyszła na świat 02.08.1977 była córką Patty i jej opiekuna: Sama. Tuż po urodzeniu została podrzucona pod drzwi zakonu sióstr. Później została adoptowana. Była trudnym dzieckiem, jej rodzice mieli z nią dużo kłopotów. Zginęli w wypadku samochodowym, Paige ocalała tylko dzięki swoim mocom, choć nie miała o tym wówczas zielonego pojęcia. Dzięki wypowiedzeniu przez Piper zaklęcia "straconej siostry", do Paige trafia wzmianka o pogrzebie Prue. Dziewczyna na niego idzie, gdzie poznaje Phoebe i Piper. Phoebe ma wizję, że Paige grozi niebezpieczeństwo ze strony demona, który zabił ich siostrę. Gdy widzi, jak Paige używa swoich mocy, żeby unknąć śmierci z rąk demona, zaczyna coś podejrzewać. W końcu prawda wychodzi na jaw. Paige nie jest od razu skora, aby pogodzić się z tym kim jest, ale w końcu ulega i postanawia pomagać swoim siostrom w walce ze zła, tym samym odbudowuje "Moc Trzech" Życie Czarodziejki Sezon 4 (2001/2002) thumb|left|172px|Paige jako nastolatka Paige poznaje swe przyrodnie siostry rok przed jej pojawieniem się w serialu. Bywała w klubie jednej z sióstr, Piper "P3", jednak te nie wiedziały o jej istnieniu. Dopiero po śmierci Prue, odbudowuje moc trzech i staje się Czarodziejką. Z początku jest przerażona swej prawdziwej rodziny, jednak błyskawicznie odnajduje w nowej sytuacji plusy. Staje się tym samym, Phoebe z pierwszej serii, która nie miała oporów do używania magii. W odcinku "Hell Hath No Fury" wykrada księge cieni z domu sióstr i używa jej do rzucania różnych zaklęć w pracy (np. wywołała bójkę pracowników). Zamieniła się też przypadkiem ciałami z Phoebe. Z początku nie akceptowana przez Piper. Wprowadza się do domu sióstr czego z początku nie chciała, gdyż akceptowały ją tylko jako czarodziejkę, nie jako siostrę. Zajmuje pokój Prue (wcześniejszy pokój Piper). Mimo jej początkowo niezdarnego charakteru okazjuje się świetną wiedźmą, której instynkt nie zawodzi (np.w odcinku "Size Matters"). Podobnie było w przypadku Cola-Źródła. W odcinku''' ''"'''A Paige From The Past" opowiada siostrom o wypadku w którym, zginęli jej rodzice. Aby wyzbyć się poczucia winy przenosi się w przeszłość. W finale czwartego sezonu, jako jedyna nie chce przyjąć propozycji anioła przeznaczenia i wyzbyć się swych magicznych mocy. Sezon 5 (2002/2003) thumb|Grób Paige w alternatywnej rzeczywistości W piątym sezonie postanawia rzucić dotychczasową posadę i całkowicie poświęcić się nauce czarów. Kończy się nawet na przypadkowej zmianie koloru włosów na rudy. Mimo całkowitemu poświęceniu się nauce, nadal nie czuje się równa wiedzy siostrom. Poznaje w tym czasie demona strachu, Barbas'a, który próbował wmawiać jej że, nie jest godna, miejsca Prue w mocy trzech. Pokonuje jednak swój strach i unicestwia go (oczywiście nie na długo). Przez chwilę nie była również pewna swojego życia z siostrami i chciała się wyprowadzić. To dzięki niej Czarodziejki pokonują Cole'a, który stwarza z pomocą avatarów, alternatywną rzeczywistość. W tym świecie, on i Phoebe są nieszczęśliwym małżeństwem, Piper poluje na Shaxa, aby pomścić śmierć Prue, a Paige, zmarła zanim poznała siostry. Tam przekonuje dziewczyny że, jest ich zaginioną siostrą i ostatecznie go unicestwiają. Po raz pierwszy też, spotyka swego biologicznego ojca, Sam'a. W odcinku "Baby's first demon" jej nowo narodzony siostrzeniec, otrzymuje imiona Wyatt Matthews, po nazwisku ojca i po nazwisku Paige. Podobnie jak jej zmarła siostra Prue, rzuca "zaklęcie prawdy" na swego partnera, aby dowiedzieć się jak zareaguje na jej magiczne zdolności. Sezon 6 (2003/2004) thumb|left|Zła wersja Paige W szóstej serii, nowym duchem światłości zostaje, Chris.To dzięki zamianie w Valkyrie, znajduje wraz z Phoebe, Leo. Paige postanawia po roku, zgłębiania się w nauce czarów, powrócic do pracy. Są to jednak prace tym czasowe np. wyprowadzała psy, sekretarka w "Ritz, Teukolsky i Ruben", fabryka pomarańczy i opiekunka staruszków. To podczas tej ostatniej, poznaje dwa skłócone "magiczne" rody Montana oraz Callaway. Zaczyna od tej pory spotykać się z Richard'em Montaną, którego wcześniej uratowała. Po niedługim czasie wprowadza się do niego, lecz nie na długo. Rozstali się. W odcinku "Witchstock" przenosi się do lat 60'. Poznaje tam swą młodą Penny oraz jej pierwszego męża (jej dziadka i sióstr) Allen'a Halliwell'a. Jest drugą osobą, która dowiedziała się o tym że, Chris jest synem Piper i Leo. W odcinku "A Wrong Day's Journey Into Right" wyczarowuje dla siebie pana idealnego. Wraz z Phoebe przedostała się do świata równoległego, gdzie poznała "złą wersję samej siebie". Sezon 7 (2004/2005) thumb|Paige i Kyle w 1930W siódmym sezonie, Paige pomaga Piper w opiece nad dziećmi. Gdy dowiaduje się że, szkoła magii ma zostać zamknięta przez starszyznę, ta przekonuje ich i zostaje jej dyrektorem. Siostry poznają również, agenta Kyle'a Brody'ego, który jak się później okazuje chce zemścić się na avatarach (chcących stworzyć utopię) którzy, jak myślał zabili jego rodziców. Wraz z nim zostaje wciagnięty do książki kryminalnej ze szkoły magii. Paige zaczyna się z nim spotykać. Wraz z Kyle'm udaję się w podróż w czasie, gdzie poznają jego rodziców i dowiadują się o niewinności avatarów. Mimo tego, Brody zabiera jeden z mikstur unicestwiających. Ginie zabijając Bete (jedną z avatarów). Po tym zostaje duchem światłości i żegna się z Paige. Po tym jak Leo staje się śmiertelnikiem, zastępuje najmłodszą siostrę w szkole magii. Tym samym, starszyzna mianuje Paige, prawdziwym duchem światłości. Jej pierszym podopiecznym został Mittchell Haines, który nie chciał wykorzystywać swych mocy. Opiekowała się też, przyszłym duchem światłości, Joanne, która została zamordowana przez Zanoku. Wraz z siostrami, nauczyła się projekcji astralnej, której nauczył się Leo od Prue, która posiadała tę moc. Po unicestwieniu Zanoku, wraz z Piper i Phoebe przybierają nowe tożsamości. Sezon 8 (2005/2006) thumb|Pogrzeb Paige thumb|left|Ślub Paige i Henry'ego W ostatniej serii, siostry przybierają nowe tożsamości i sfingowały własną śmierć. Paige podaje się za Jo Bennet, swoją rodzinę. Podczas pogrzebu, przemieniła się w Janice Dickinson i udawała swą dobrą przyjaciółkę, gdy prawie nikt prócz magicznych stworzeń nie podchodził do jej zdjęcia. Mimo iż, zrezygnowała z roli czarodziejki wciąż nie mogła zmienić swej natury ducha światłości. Jej nową podopieczną została, młoda czarownica Billie Jenikins, która szybko poznała tajemnice sióstr i za nie unicestwiała demony. Stała się ich przyjaciółką i zamieszkała z nimi, po przeprowadzce Phoebe. W odcinku "Rewitched" postanawia, znów wrócić do dawnej postaci, co poparły jej siostry. Paige ponownie spotyka się ze swoim ojcem, któremu pomogła i J.D'emu, jego podopiecznemu. Jej następnym podopiecznym został, Speed, przyszły duch światłosci. Tak poznała kuratora policyjnego, Henry'ego Mitchell'a .To dzięki niemu ujawnia, swą nową moc, uleczania. Zakochuje się w nim i postanawia powiedzieć mu kim jest. Przyjmuje to dość spokojnie, jednak zadawał jej dużo pytań. W odcinku "The last temptation of Christy" czarodziej, Simmon Marks, prosi Paige o rękę (stali by się wtedy, najpotężniejszą parą na świecie). Walczy z Henry'm o jej względy.Ta jednak wybiera kuratora i przyjmuje jego oświadczyny. Poślubia go. Wraz z siostrami postanawiają, że będą musiały zabić Billie, która przeszła na złą stronę, przez manipulującą ją siostrą, Christy. Gdy one i siostry Jenkins, wpadają na ten sam pomysł, posiądają moc Źródła. Paige ginie razem z Phoebe i Christy. Piper jednak ratuje siostry, pierścieniem Coop'a. Gdy Billie, zrozumiała swój błąd pomaga jej i siostrom, ostatecznie pokonać Triadę i Christy. Moce i zdolności czarodziejki orbing telekinetyczny orbing glamouring leczenie ukrycie fotokineza unoszenie wyczówanie znajomość języków - pole ochronne - w komiksie fala telekinetyczna ( możliwa w przyszłości ) projekcja astralna ( możliwa w przyszłości ) Transformacje W serialu Paige zmieniła się w: Sezon 4 *Zła Wiedźma *Phoebe Halliwell *Nastolatkę *Wampira Sezon 5 *Królewna Śnieżka *Super bohaterka *Jessica *Nimfe *Atena Sezon 6 *Valkyrie *Ducha Sezon 7 *Bestie zabijającą duchy światłości * *Postać z Robin Hood'a *Phoebe Halliwell Sezon 8 *Jo Bennett *Ducha Carol Flowers *Potwora przez magicznego wirusa Konto zgonów Przez pięć sezonów, Paige zginęła 8 razy. Odcinek 4x06 "A Knight to Remember" Alternatywna wersja Paige wyrzuciła ją przez okno Została uleczona przez Leo zanim jej dusza odeszła. 5x03 "Happily Ever After" Ugryzła zatrute jabłko Piper unicestwiła złą wiedźmę z pomocą mikstury wykonanej przez babcię. 5x08 "A Witch in Time" Zabita przez kulę ognia rzuconą przez czarownika Baccarę Piper, z pomocą Leo, wróciła w porę, aby ją ocalić . 6x07 "Soul Survivor (Charmed episode)|Soul Survivor" Oddała demonowi swoją duszę w zamian za duszę niewinnego Po tym, jak Piper i Phoebe unicestwiły demona, jej dusza powróciła. 6x08 "Sword and the City" Zabita przez demona Leo uleczył ją, zanim jej dusza zdążyła odejść. 6x15 "Dream of Phoebe" Demon zażądał od dżinna jej śmierci Richard zażądał od dżinna, aby Czarodziejki były żywe. 7x05 "Styx Feet Under" Została zabita przez demona Phoebe zawarła z Aniołem Śmierci umowę i w zamian za duszę Paige oddała mu duszę okrutnika. 8x21 "Kill Billie Vol. 2" Zabita podczas wybuchu posiadłości, jednak ciała nigdy nie odnaleziono Piper, z pomocą Coopa cofnęła się w czasie i przywróciła ją do życia. Ciekawostki *Paige jako czarownica miała najwięcej chlopaków z czarodziejek. *Pożuciła wszystko dla magii dlatego w sezonie piątym dowiadujemy śię że przez eliksir jej włosy stały się rude. *Paige jest osobą , która jest najbardziej zchisteryzowaną z czarodziejek. *Co chwilę spóźnia się do pracy. *W jej pracach tymczasowych zawsze były w nich jakieś magiczne istoty *Bardzo często miała inną długość włosów. Kategoria:Główni bohaterowie Kategoria:Mieszańcy Kategoria:Pół-duchy światłości Kategoria:Pół-czarownice Kategoria:Charmed Kategoria:Nauczyciele Szkoły Magii Kategoria:Użytkownicy orbingu Kategoria:Użytkownicy telekinetycznego orbingu Kategoria:Uzdrowiciele Kategoria:Postacie zmieniające wygląd Kategoria:Postacie o unikalnej teleportacji Kategoria:Postacie zmieniające wygląd Kategoria:Postacie o mocy żywiołu ognia Kategoria:Postacie o mocy żywiołu wody Kategoria:Postacie o mocy żywiołu ziemi Kategoria:Postacie o mocy żywiołu elektryczności Kategoria:Postacie o mocy żywiołu powietrza Kategoria:siostry Halliwell Kategoria:ród Halliwell Kategoria:Czarownice